Talk:Hunt Registry
Spawning the Notorious Monster? I'm curious whether the target of the hunt will pop for anyone who has registered, or whether the NM has to be popped by normal means. For example... if you register to kill Tom Tit Tat in West Sarutabaruta, will you still have to kill Mandragoras for the lottery spawn, or will it be up by default for anyone who has registered to kill it? --Yumeiqian 22:52, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :From what I have gathered, the Notorious Monster will pop in it's normal fashion. I have also noticed that HNMs (Ground Kings), force-popped NMs, and quested or mission based NMs are not in the registries.--Dijidl 06:45, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Scylds What are these? Token/Tabs for Hunt Registry? --Ctownwoody 03:19, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Yes. When you complete a Hunt you receive a certain number of Scylds. This is accumulated over time like Tabs. You can check a Hunt book for your current balance. Certain Hunts cost Scylds to participate in and at this point we can only assume that these have a higher chance of giving a better Evolith item. --SeikenFreak 04:12, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Drop items Many of these Notorious Monsters will undoubtedly be unknown to many of the readers of this page, so I suggest we add a column that contains to each Notorious Monsters' primary drop (if any), to help them decide what they wish to camp for Scylds. Gerion 18:44, December 8, 2009 (UTC) If you want to add it in, go nuts. I added in all the missing NM's, just have to do present Sandy and the lists of all registries should be complete. --Nynja 20:52, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I'm going to add a table for the evolith type that the NM is accountable for, any details on the evolith can be obtained on the evolith page itself. Doing it all on one page may lead to too much clutter.--Nynja 21:13, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :The Evolith Columns are very helpful, especially since it is becoming apparent that multiple mobs can drop the same Evolith type; this does afford one the choice of NM to hunt, based on proximity to home nation, drop item, and hunt completion reward, especially for low level characters. I also have begun adding the numbers to the resistance and slot shape column, only for the ones I have physically obtained. It seems that some will require multiple slots of the same shape or it's part of the resistance. I assume it's referring to slots needed.--Dijidl 21:27, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Have teamed up with an LS mate and up unitl now all our Evolith have been the same from each NM. We just kill Kotan-kor Kamuy and LS mate got Enfeebling Magic Cast Time -4% and I got Enfeebling Magic Cast Time -2%. This was the first on we "paid" for so not sure if that has anything to do with it being different.Jesseven 05:36, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Adding reg drop items too this page would be way to cluttered, and if the evoliths change stats, but seem to keep same shape, then might want to just put shape in here and add the evoliths to the actual NM page to look it up that way, and later, when someone wants to do a big project, list out evoliths by shape, stats and who drops those or by stats then shape and who drops them so people can easily look up, i have a weapon with this slot, where can i get a certain evolith that fits it, or i want this stat what type of slotted weapon do i need. --Wolf Valheru 04:11, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Edit Edited Stinging Sophie - Changed the resistance/slot shape from empty to filled upward triangle. Killed today and acquired the Evolith. I assumed a mistype; I will kill it again to see if there are multiple versions, but they have seemed pretty set so far. --Dijidl 21:27, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Edited Belladonna - Added the resistance/slot and expected upper and lower bound of the evolith slots. I fought her twice: First time, I received a "Vs. Beasts: Acc+7 5" Evolith; the second time, I received a "Vs. Beasts: Acc+5 4" Evolith. :So it stands within reason to assume multiple versions of the Evolith can drop, but they seem to adhere to a set 'form'. (Not sure of 'form' being the proper term.) In essence, the different versions seem to retain the same resistances and over-all enhancement/augment, but with some variance. (I would say it resembles the variance in the possible augments obtainable for the augment weapons used in the Succor to the Sidhe quest.) I suggest applying the variances in the same fashion; this will allow the page's current format to work. ::For example: Vs. Beasts: Acc +5~7 or 4~5 --Dijidl 07:07, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Edited Valkurm Emperor - Added what seems to be the cost/bonus range for it, might be 1~2.--Kametame 23:46, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Elusiveness/Ferocity Are these values given by the page? Are they intended to give a relative measurement of the difficulty in finding & killing the NMs, respectively? --Ctownwoody 21:04, December 8, 2009 (UTC) The Elusiveness/Ferocity values are given by the page, indicated by stars. The book is estimating how tough the monster will be to kill, not how hard it will be to find it. --Shiroineko 01:14, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Having a great deal of experience with Notorious Monsters, I believe the Elusiveness and Ferocity star ratings follow a set scale. (It will not change based on your current level when checking the Hunt Registry.) Knowing this, I assume the Elusiveness pertains to the rarity of the NM appearing or the size of its window and the Ferocity is in regards to the monster's difficulty. The Ferocity is a bit easier to assume due to the NMs tendencies to be within a certain level range. The 'Elusiveness' is a bit harder to discern, however, due to the many different methods or conditions in which an NM can appear. --Dijidl 07:31, December 10, 2009 (UTC) *That's a good point Dijidl, I didn't think of that. I just assumed that Elusiveness was to it's evasion, but "the rarity of the NM appearing or the size of its window" makes much more sense. --Shiroineko 20:07, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Location of article Request Move of this page: The Hunt Registry is a Red FoV book so I think the Hunt Registry should be a sub tab of FoV. At the same time segregate the Training Regime(Field Manual) and Elite Training Regime(Field Parchment) to have a three tab section to find these three different types of FoV.--Chimeramage 03:00, December 10, 2009 (UTC) I don't believe the Hunt Registry falls into the Fields of Valor category; I think the statement "Red FoV book" is just a descriptive term to associate its appearance with a game element that is already established. (It is not referred to in that fashion by any in-game elements.) They are very different from one another. It resembles a Field Manual in the fact that it is a floating book and really nothing more. Even their respective locations and intended use are very different. :Let me explain: (Most people know this much. I'm simply elaborating on some of the noticeable differences.) ::The Field Manuals (FoV) are considered training regimes and offer tasks in relation to player level and ability; rewards are proportionate to the level, for the most part. Technically, the manuals are a general guide for players. Also, the Field Manuals do not require you return to the manual to receive your reward and if you change jobs or accept a level sync, your training regime is nullified, as well as any buffs bought with FoV tabs. Lastly, Field manuals don't pertain to any ToAU or Shadowreign areas. ::The Hunt Registries are not considered training regimes and don't regard level in the same facet. The player must discern whether or not to take a hunt based on their own knowledge and research; since level and ability are not stipulations of taking on a hunt, it is acceptable to change jobs and, I assume, level-sync. (Job change I have tested, level sync I have not... It would be easy to verify, however.) Also, the Hunt Registries require you to return to the registry and record your completion and follow a generally different reward system. Lastly, the Hunt Registry does not offer any support to the player, in the form of Reraise, Refresh, Regen, etc. This, also, indicates that the player should be fairly knowledgeable and adept. I think it is much more efficient to leave the Hunt Registries as is. It's a very different system pertaining to a different aspect of the game and different level of player. I believe SE has also intended the same respect by prohibiting the use of both Field Manuals and Hunt Registries at the same time; in a nutshell, one is for the inexperienced and the other is for the experienced. Keeping them separate, also, eliminates cluttering in any FoV pages with seemingly unrelated content. Comparing the two is like comparing either one to Zeni Notorious Monsters. (I think the Hunt Registries, actually, resemble a cross between FoV and ZNM.) :I know it's a lot, but I wanted to explain the reasoning behind my disagreement with relating the two.--Dijidl 06:38, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Understandable, yes, it really isn't a FoV but you can only choose this OR an Elite training regime each day, not both. Which means they are related together on that level. This relates Hunts with Field Manuals as mutually exclusive. and since they both come from floating books it would be easy to understand a relation to the two and group them together. This eliminates what I assume would be yet another main tab inside of the "Battles and Storyline" tab. as to "leave the Hunt Restries as is," there is no tab as of yet for the Hunt Registry at all. Unless it should only have a link to this page from the Evolith page.--Chimeramage 03:11, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Don't know how to do this or i would, but could someone add a link (subtab) to the battles and storyline thing on the sidebar for hunt registry? Might want to add a link near top of page to FoV and from FoV here saying something about are you looking for NM hunting, then check the hunt registry, or are you looking for experience, then check FoV. Yes they are different, but would not be surprised if someone just saw it as, hey a floating book, and looked up FoV cause that is what they are used to. They aren't linked to each other except as mutually exclusive so keeping them separate is best, but need a subtab on left sidebar to get here somehow. --Wolf Valheru 04:06, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Conflicts What do we do when there's a conflict with the evolith drop listed? The drop I just got from killing Dahu is different than the evolith that's mentioned. And even more so, the whole party I was with got +6 Def vs Lizards, as where I got +10. Image link -->http://img130.imageshack.us/img130/1672/evolithconflict.png Klostro 19:40, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :That should mean that there's a range for the said evolith and it should be written as such with its new varying size and bonus bounds. Take a look at the Edit section up above as to what I mean.--Kametame 09:48, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Removing Evolith information from this page To avoid conflict, i suggest to delete evolith info from this page, and to put all evolith info on Evolith page. --Symemys I agree. Right now info needs to be added/changed on two places. We should ensure all data from this page is added to the Evolith page first though. --Seedling 00:51, December 30, 2009 (UTC) To avoid loosing info, i report all the Evolith infos known from Hunt registry to Evolith page. I suggest to delete the columns "Evolith" and "Evolith Shape". If someone want info on Scyld, he soulhd goes on "Hunt registry" page, and then, if he want info on Evolith, he should goes on "Evolith page". To match the datas, we have the "NM name" and "Location" in the 2 pages. Doing so, we will have a clean Evolith page, with all the info we need.--Symemys The Hunt Regime page becomes pretty useless without the evolith information. The only thing it lacks is the ability to as one huge list because its made of multiple tables matching the in game books exactly. Right now I'm just hunting for evoliths that look useful, and hoping I can attach them to something that doesn't suck after more inscribe-able items get recorded. Currently I have to have multiple pages up to find the evolith I want, I have the evolith page so I can sort by type, the hunt page to easily see where the NM spawns and which book I need to hit, and the synergy recipes page to see if there is already a known inscription so I can use it. Rather than deleting information I would suggest the following: Drop matching the in game books, and merge the information of the 2 pages. Columns to sort by NM, zone it pops in, which book you need to hit and which page, evolith slot element+evolith slot shape, and evolith stat (this is nearly what the evolith page has). I see this information as belonging on the hunt article, not on the evolith article as it seem likely other sources of evolith may be added just as augments started with FoV and allied notes NM's then augmented gear showed up in mini expansions. Or did I get that backwards? Oh well, multiple augment sources anyway. We could transclude a single table onto multiple pages if it were needed, rather than editing multiple pages. This "its in two places, remove it from one" logic bothers me, if we applied that to the rest of the wiki we'd have to click a drops link on the leaping lizzy page then scroll down to find lizzy and look at column to see bounding boots. PollyWog 00:44, January 5, 2010 (UTC) * It has to do with the kind of data. When you see Leaping Lizzy, you want to know what it drops and how often. When you see Bounding Boots, you want to know what drops it. When doing hunts though, you only are interested in scylds. Most of the evoliths are garbage, so you search the Evolith page for the few good ones, then find the NM on the hunt page. If you need more scylds, you look for easy targets that give good points, THEN go after the intended NM. --Seedling 21:01, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ** Its not important to me which page has it but I despise scrolling through TWO tables on separate article pages to see what I need to see. Right now the hunt registry page is very useful to me and I've acquired some very nice -recast evoliths for spells I have to cycle a lot thanks to it. Removing the evolith reward information from this page renders this page useless to me. That said I'm not against changing the layout here, I don't think we need all these multiple tables on 2 articles. We probably don't need the zone the NM pops in on the table evolith page either. Book pos would be handier, when you sign up it says the zone anyway and if you need pos within the zone, you already have to look up the NM itself. --PollyWog 21:34, January 8, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't delete the hunt page. I would delete the evolith info on it. It's unneeded info for Hunt registry if ppl would like to do useful screen shots of evolith on the actual NM Page is Helpful. I have done this on Myradosh if you wanna see how I did it. --User:Heithem * Except if your hunting a specific evolith you want to see the evolith and which book you need to hit and going from the NM to the table is a bit backwards. There are dozens of examples of pages with duplicate information btw, and I haven't found any policy against it. See here http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Food_Effects/Strength and here http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Food_Effects there is a lot of overlap, but there is nothing wrong with that. If people don't want evoliths stated twice, fine...But please don't make me need more pages open/more scrolling through table that's just annoying. --PollyWog 07:25, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ** If you are hunting a specific evolith, the hunt registry is NOT the place to look. Many rows are missing their evolith shape and element, and there's no easy way to find out if there's an alternative NM that also drops the same evolith. The Evolith page will do that and more. --Seedling 16:45, January 12, 2010 (UTC) *** Evolith page in its current state forces me to cross reference to the hunt registry page anyway. It IS the place to look, because I can see where I need to GO. information being incomplete is a feature of both places and it is simply opinion which page it "belongs" on and you don't want to update both - so don't. --PollyWog 19:35, January 12, 2010 (UTC) **** I've expanded the information on the evolith page to include hunt registry, hunt # and scyld cost. This should allow you and anyone else to find the evoliths they need as well as where to find the hunts, without having to go back and forth between the two pages. Once the evolith system has been thoroughly understood, and updates are no longer needed (except for entirely new NMs and evoliths), I'll use a bit of coding to add evoliths to the hunt registry pages again (for information). --Seedling 15:55, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Formatting Ugh, what a mess of conflicting styles. I'll fix the rest later, if someone else doesn't do it for me. --Rixstarian 20:45, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Added Guide I made the following guide as a comprehensive means of covering Synergy, Evolith, "Aptant Armor", as well as new related NM's. * Synergy/Evolith/Ebon-Gear Guide by Shamaya --Sham 02:42, February 18, 2010 (UTC) March 2010 Update Changes? The update notes state: "New hunt objectives have been added to Hunt Registries." The Hunt Registry page was last updated before the update. Has anyone checked to see who the new NMs that have been added are? (I know, no one probably has, with all the attention on the Magian trials and VNMs, I'm just posting this to call attention to changes made to the hunts so it doesn't get completely forgotten about when the update research fervor dies down). --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 06:24, March 26, 2010 (UTC)